Under the Red Hood
by castroglezGeo
Summary: "Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que él te hizo, ¿no es verdad? -sentenció Nightwing seriamente- Joker no tiene nada que ver, tu quieres otra cosa". BoyxBoy


Y ahí estaban los tres: la persona que le había dado la vida, quien se la había arrebatado, y él, por supuesto, el miserable presión del destino. Por un extrañamente largo segundo, el ojiverde sintió una tranquilidad que hace años que no se daba el lujo de sentir. Sólo un segundo, para después ser arrastrado a la realidad por ese estruendo.

Cogió con más fuerza su arma para derrumbar de un golpe en la cabeza a su risueño prisionero, para después desviar nuevamente su mirada y encontrarse con aquellos ojos fríos, blancos.

\- Sé que te fallé, pero sí intenté salvarte.

\- Oh, Bruce, te perdono por no haberme salvado. -comentó impaciente, no pudiendo creer que, ya sea muy débil para haber llegado a tal conclusión, o bien, ignorar lo que hubiera sido más racional de pensar- Esto no tiene que ver que me dejaras morir; esto es por el hecho de que, aún cuando él me arrebató ti, él fue quien me separó de ti... ¿Y aún sigue con vida?

Escupió esas últimas palabras sintiendo punzadas por cada sílaba. No por el recuerdo de la tortura que el Joker le propinó el mismo día que puso fin a su miserable vida, sino por todos los sentimientos hacia su mayor, los cuales simplemente encontraban con ese ser inmutable, carente de mayores emociones y sentimientos.

\- Jason...

-...¡esta basura aún sigue con vida! -gritó notablemente más agitado, perdiendo el autocontrol como ya era costumbre en él- ¡Aún después de lo que me hizo! Aún después de todo lo que le ha hecho a toda esa gente inocente, ¿no haces nada?

\- Eso no es lo que sucedió. -¿Había percibido culpa, angustia?

\- Si hubiera ocurrido de otra forma -reclamó calmándose nuevamente- si él te hubiera separado de mi lado, yo hubiera matado al desagraciado con mis propias manos. Pero no, tú no matas, ¿no es así, Batman?

\- Exacto -respondió el mayor. Recuperó su postura, volviéndose aún más frío- No lo entiendes, Jason, y al parecer nunca lo has entendido...

Si el mal temperamento y ser voluble seguían de algo para el ex-Robin, era percatar cualquier dejo de emoción o seguimiento en lo que fuera, casi de quien sea. Y ese reproche por parte del murciélago contenía... ¿decepción, frustración... ¡y cansancio!? ¿Creía que eran simplemente un profesor y su alumno, repitiendo alguna lección antigua?

Al no poder soportar que lo único que lograra obtener de Bruce Wayne fuera desaprobación, decidió que había alcanzado su punto sin retorno. El punto sin retorno para ambos, y terminar de una vez algo que nunca debió hacer empezado.

\- No, probablemente tengas razón y jamás entenderé tu estúpido código moral. -en un movimiento rápido, alcanzó si segunda arma por detrás de su cinturón y la lanzó directo a las manos de su mentor- Por eso ahora, Batman, tendrás que elegir -al momento que Batman observaba con sorpresa el arma en sus propias manos, Red Hood apuntó con el cañón directamente al príncipe payaso- Es él, o yo. O me disparas para terminar con esto, o le vuelo los cesos a este cerdo -escupió por último con desprecio.

\- Jason...

Sin vacilar, con la determinación que sólo el caballero de la noche posee y sin ningún conflicto, Batman soltó el arma.

Su mirada, a través de esa máscara, seguía siendo dura, de reproche y a la vez calmada. ¿Es que nada le importaba? ¿Como puede mantenerse todo el tiempo tan racional, tan calculador, tan calmado?

\- ¡Bruce! ¡Bastardo! ¿Que acaso no harás nada, otra vez? -aún cuando parecía querer objetar, el mentor se mantuvo espectante y al margen- ¡Maldita sea, pues que muera!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Red Hood, en su ira, se hubo abstraído de todo lo demás fuera de esa habitación, estando concentrado únicamente en cada músculo de su enemigo.

Para cuando el índice logró apretar el gatillo, el resto de su mano se vio fracturada -desviando el disparo y bala hacia el suelo- por un fuerte golpe cortesía de una patada.

\- No terminas de entender, Todd.

Probablemente llegando por la parte superior del edificio contiguo, Dick Grayson logró colarse en la escena, y luego de impedir el asesinato, llegó a posicionarse al lado de su superior. Aún con su traje y antifaz puesto, el primer Robín no cambiaba. Su antesesor, siendo completamente diferente a él y sin seguir el ejemplo del mentor de ambos era completamente expresivo. En su rostro podía leer claramente angustia y tristeza, productos del inmenso cariño que le tuvo, y tiene, a su predecesor.

Sin sostenerle la mirada, observó con el corazón adolorido y los sentidos entumidos, como Batman se relajaba con la nueva presencia. Con un arrebato insano y menos auto control, gritó.

\- ¡¿Qué hace él aquí!? -Grayson, sorprendido retrocedió un paso.

\- Nightwing...

\- No... Olvídalo, no quiero oírlo. -se giró hacia la ventana, hacia la ciudad envuelta en la noche, para huir a ella.

¿Y qué más podía esperar? Por supuesto que el mejor compañero y mayor orgullo del murciélago tenía que estar ahí para detener al mayor fracaso y la mayor vergüenza del mismo. Pues, ¿qué era el segundo Robín comparado con el primero, el mejor? El único motivo por el que él pudo patrullar junto al guardián de Gotham fue porque Grayson había desaparecido de su lado. Claro, él era sólo un reemplazo que al final terminó por ser ineficiente, qué mejor que el mismo Richard para venir y acabarlo.

\- Todo esto no es por lo que él te hizo, ¿no es verdad? -sentenció Nightwing seriamente- Joker no tiene nada que ver.

Y no pudo soportarlo más.

\- ¡Cállate!

Sin importarle la fractura en su mano, Red Hood se lanzó contra Nightwing, sin embargo con la misma velocidad fue interceptado por Batman, quien lo derribó en dos movimiento y lo contuvo en una llave. Grayson no se movió un centímetro.

\- Dick, por favor.

El susodicho se aseguró que el payaso continuara inconciente y amordazado, lo colocó sobre su espalda y les dedicó una última mirada de angustia.

\- Yo me encargo, Bruce. -y salió de ahí.

Se quedaron solos en silencio, en esa llave, por unos minutos.

\- Así que es eso, Bruce -habló Todd por fin, embarrando el nombre con todo el desprecio del que era capaz- Dick es el único que realmente merece-  
\- ¡Basta! -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ex Robin; el tono de Batman había cambiado por completo- ¿Dick es único merecedor? Jason, te he educado mejor que esto, y a Grayson también.

\- Claro, tu primogénito después de todo. Lamento tanto que tu segundo hijo haya resultado ser una gran decepción y deshonra para ti.

\- Tú no eres mi hijo; en cambio Dick sí lo es.

Estaba vulnerable. Todo por lo que había pasado, no sólo después de su muerte, sino aún cuando patrullaba junto al otro; todo lo que había esperado y planeado, y aún así todo terminaba en lo que temía: Dick.

\- Dick es justo. Es habilidoso, fuerte, recto y protector. Cualidades que me esforze en pulirle...

\- ¿¡Puedes parar de adularlo!? -¿es que no tenía compasión de él? Por más que fuera verdad, ¿no entendía el daño que causaba?- ¡Me queda muy claro, Grayson es la perfección, y para ti, no hay nadie mejor ni más importante! -la voz comenzaba a crebrársele.

\- Jason, Nightwing es como mi hijo -repitió el murciélago... ¿impaciente?- Y como es común en un padre, me cuesta reconocer sus debilidades, sus fallos. -soltó por completo al más joven del aprisionamiento en que lo tenía, pero manteniendo la proximidad- Tú en cambio, Jason, eres necio y testarudo. Te cuesta controlarte por lo cual eres impulsivo...

Batman sacó su mano derecha de debajo de la capa y la levantó haciaTodd, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

\- Las cuales son características mías, Jason -admitió con tristeza- Tú no eres mi hijo, eres algo completamente diferente.

¿El pozo de Lázaro lo volvía loco de nuevo? El ojiverde no entendía lo que escuchaba, no, nada de eso tenía ningún sentido.

Red Hood tomó ventaja del hecho que Batman había bajado su guardia, le azotó un golpe en la cabeza para desorientarlo y terminó por derrumbarlo con una sola patada en las piernas.

\- Soy mucho menos para ti, ¿es lo que tratas decir? -el ex-Robin se colocó a cuatro sobre su mentor; mientras hablaba el antifaz se humedecía con las lágrimas que no podía contener más- ¿Soy lo peor... De ti? -preguntó con ira y tristeza.

\- No -el mayor no hizo nada por incorporase. En su lugar, con una de sus manos removió si máscara y al mismo tiempo, con la otra, arrancó el antifaz del menor para mirarlo directamente- No eres lo peor de nadie. Te fallé, Jason, lo sé. No sólo la noche que te dejé morir, sino todo ese tiempo...

Cualquiera quedaría perplejo con la escena: Bruce Wayne, el imperturbable Batman se encontraba temblando. Desesperado, enojado, ansioso y deprimido.

\- Bruce...

\- Jason, -con una de sus manos acarició una de sus mejillas y la recorrió hasta llegar al cabello negro del menor- Dick me lo dijo, Dick lo supo todo el tiempo pero yo simplemente no quise involucrarme -hablaba frustrado, cuidando sus palabras. Pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué estás...? Bruce, ¿lo has sabido todo el tiempo? -incrédulo, lo miró con temor, con nervios, pero sobre todo espectante- ¿Sabes lo que yo siento?

\- Lo lamento tanto.

El murciélago entonces extendió ambos brazos y atrajo al ojiverde hacia sí, juntando sus cuerpos en un tacto fuerte y lleno de sentimientos. Con cada segundo Wayne apretaba más su agarre, como temiendo que en cualquier momento el otro se desvanecería.

\- ¡Sueltame! ¿¡Estás burlándote de mi!? -Jason, confundido, gritó y comenzó a forsejear inútilmente contra su captor- Acaso insinúas que el maravilloso playboy, Bruce Wayne, el increíble Batman, ¿me ha correspondido todo este tiempo?

\- Así es.

El forsejeo se detuvo, junto al corazón del ojiverde. Al recobrar un poco de cordura, lentamente volteó a ver esos ojos azules, buscando confirmación a lo que creyó haber escuchado.

\- Lo lamento, Jason. Permíteme intentar remediarlo.

Acto seguido, depositó un beso sobre la frente del menor. Un beso tierno, lleno de esperanza, del amor que estuvo reprimido por años.

Sus labios eran fríos, helados, además de delgados. el tacto era sorprendente increíble, y por unos minutos, Jason se dedicó únicamente de disfrutar de aquello, sentirlo todo: los labios helados sobre su frente, el calor emanando de la respiración del ojiazul sobre su cabello, el subir y bajar del pecho cada que el mayor respiraba, y el roce de sus cuerpos. Era simplemente, lo mejor que había sentido jamás.

Pero no era suficiente. Con urgencia,Todd comenzó por desmantelar el Batsuit como su cordura y sus sentidos mejor se lo permitieron, a lo cual Bruce le despojó de la camisa, hasta que al fin pudieron sentirse.

\- Bruce... Yo... Todo este tiempo, lo que quería era estar contigo, de esta forma.

\- Jason -acarició nuevamente su mejilla, y a continuación habló con voz firme y definitiva- Jamás dejaré que te arrebaten de mi lado de nuevo.


End file.
